Sources of high-voltage electrical energy, such as transformers, can be interconnected using separable electrical connectors. These connectors typically include a male connector and a female connector that can be connected and disconnected from each other. A male connector typically includes an electrically insulative elastomeric housing, a conductive or semi-conductive elastomeric insert received within the housing and that defines a bore, and a male conductive probe that is disposed in the bore. A female connector typically includes an electrically insulative, elastomeric bushing that defines an interior bore that receives a cylindrical conductive contact. Typically, the female connector bushing is received within the bore in the male connector while the male probe is received within the conductive insert in the bushing to make an electrical connection. Examples of such connectors are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,921, titled “Loadbreak Separable Connector,” the entirety of which is incorporated by reference.